


Bedtime

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Tony won't go to bed until Steve does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This got porny fast, I don't know how, that wasn't the intention.

     "Read me a story." Tony demands, pulling Cap along by the hand. He walks the larger man into his room and closes the door. "You can watch." He smirks, seeing Steve's flushed but curious face in the mirror as he pulls his shirt off. Steve is trying so hard not to look it's almost adorable. Tony let's his jeans fall to the floor, Cap's eyes flicking up and back down quickly.   
     "Indulge yourself a little. Lighten up, Sparky." Tony sticks his ass out extra far while he looks through his drawers for some pajama pants, he won't get a story if Mr. America is too embarrassed to speak. He slides on the silky red pants and ties the drawstring while walking back over to Steve in his chair. The pants fall, conveniently, just to Tony's hips, the waistband of his boxers visible and perfectly eye level for Cap.   
     Steve tries to keep constant eye contact and Tony backs up to his bed, wagging a beckoning finger that demands Cap to follow. Steve rises slowly out of the chair and does as Tony commands. The smaller man climbs into the excessively large bed and leaves the covers up, again beckoning Steve to follow. Tony curls inside the shell he makes out of Steve, pulling his arm over his stomach and looping his fingers trough, he's wonderfully warm and soft...in most places.  
     "Oh Captain, my Captain." Tony laughs before rolling over to kiss the other man.


End file.
